super_secret_dark_souls_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Myconid
The mushroom men are not aggressive by nature, and struggle to defend their home from darkness. They devote their energy largely to horticulture, but the colourful spores they release seem to suggest a capacity for complex social activity. CR0 Infant Myconid - Tiny Plant 1 HP2 Initiative+1 Speed10(2) AC13(T13,FF13) Spores (red or green) Abilities6,10,13,6,18,16 Saves+3/+1/+4 Rewards - 10 souls CR3 Juvenile Myconid - Medium Plant4 HP26 Initiative+1 Speed20(4) AC12(T11,F11) 2 slams+5 (d6+2) and spores (blue) Abilities14,12,15,8,15,14 Saves+6/+2/+3 Rewards - 700 souls, 10% purple moss clump CR5 Mature Myconid - Medium Plant5 HP37 Initiative+1 Speed20(4) AC13(T11,FF12) 2 slams+6 (d8+3) and spores (white and purple) Abilities16,12,17,8,16,15 Saves+7/+2/+4 Rewards - 900 souls, 40% purple moss clump, mushroom tea Green Spores - Infant myconids release green contentment spores when they feel safe and comfortable, for example if the cave they have been left in is warm and damp. It is possible to befriend an infant myconid while they are releasing green spores by making a DC20 handle animal check or a DC25 diplomacy check. While surrounded by green spores, a character gains a +1 bonus to fortitude saves. Green spores travel at ten foot per round to an eventual radius of forty feet. Red Spores - Infant myconids release red distress spores when they detect intruders or if they are not being provided with sufficient nutrients. They also release red distress spores if they detect any other infant myconid in distress, so throwing a stone into a patch of infant myconids can create a chain reaction. When releasing red spores, an infant myconid will move towards the nearest mature myconid. Red spores travel at fifteen foot per round to an eventual radius of sixty feet. Blue spores - Juvenile myconids release blue pacification spores that affect all adjacent units. Any infant myconid which is adjacent will immediately begin releasing green spores. Any player adjacent to a juvenile releasing spores must make a DC16 will save or be affected by pacification for d4 rounds. A pacified creature cannot act, and simply stands or sits on the ground. Taking damage immediately ends pacification, and the character cannot be affected by the same myconid's pacification for one hour after making a successful save. Myconids will not attack a pacified creature, but lead the captive to the Sovereign. Purple spores - Mature myconids continuously release purple spores, which spread much further and last muchlonger than the other forms of myconid spore. The entire Gloom Garden is covered by a light layer of purple spores, imposing a -2 penalty on will saves for players. The purpose of these spores seems not to be reproductive but to facilitate telepathic communication. White spores - When in combat, mature myconids release white hallucination spores that affect all adjacent units. Any infant myconid which is adjacent will immediately begin releasing red spores. Any player adjacent to a mature myconid releasing spores must make a DC17 will save or be affected by hallucinations for d6 rounds. Players cannot be affected by the same myconid's hallucinations for one hour after making a successful save. The hallucinations usually see distorted monstrous visions of themselves through a myconid perspective (affected units have a 25% chance to cower in fear, 25% chance to attack the nearest creature who isn't a myconid, 25% chance to flee and a 25% chance to act normally). The will DCs on this page include the soporific influence of the Gloom Garden. Category:Monsters : Gloom Garden Category:Monsters : Basic Enemies